tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 155
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 156|Next Episode -->]] Date:'May 24, 2011 '''Length: '''1:32:28 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel, Henry and Eric '''Special Guest(s): Intro: 'Macho Madness interview '''Closing Words: '"Macho Man" Randy Savage: "Because I'm goin' straight to the top; The stars, yeah, the stars. One shining star in the night, shining brighter than all the other ones. And I'm talkin' lightyears away, yeah." 'Closing Songs: 'Rock Warriors - The Rods featuring Randy "Macho Man" Savage ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Games that make you feel like an awkward dick *E3 2011: BioShock Infinite preview - Big Daddy is nothing compared to the Songbird *L.A. Noire five-star walkthrough and newspaper guide *GamesRadar remembers Macho Man Randy Savage Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *You know where I like to see 3D movies? Universal Studios. *I call DDR if Nazis where teaching you to dance. Right! Left! *I would probably fail less if Hitler was yelling at me. *I'm a big Mind of Mencia fan. I don't appreciate this kind of treatment. *It was a really good show. It shed light on our Latin American that I never knew about. It reaffirmed stereotypes in my head I already knew. *God damn it, what an amazing man. *At the end of 2 sentences of talking like Macho Man I need to go sit dwn and drink water and this guy goes and does flying elbow drops in a cowboy outfit with sunglasses on. *He's the greatest entertainer of all time and we took him for granted. *He's responsible for some of the fun we had on this show. *Steamboat Ricky the first cartoon. *I would rather be a hundred millionaire and retired than be a billionaire and still working. *We went to see Bridesmaides and who did we see? **Brett "Dave Chapelle." **Chris "Someday I'll corner Dave Chapelle in a really awkward situation. **I saw the whole theater, every bald black dude everybody treated like Dave Chappelle. **If he's hanging out in the Bay Area watching Bridesmaides he can come over here and play Call of Duty with us, Brett Elston * I refuse to see movies in 3D. It's a complete fucking waste of time and money. It will go away. *If there was an award, Ubisoft has the stupidest embargos. *He's never not been something in my life and he died. Mikel Reparaz *THat's comedy central. Hiring half ass racist shit to replace him *How bout Carlos Mencia? How bout Jeff Dunha,? Replacing him with low brow fucking shit. *I want to flabbergast him in the face. Henry Gilbert *Nobody has the balls to make a real 3D film like Avatar but everbody thinks they're going to see Avatar when they see a 3D movie. *A good Asian in Wrestlemania is either from Hawaii or Japan. *That was one of the most touching moments in Wrestlemania History. Macho Man reunited with Elizabeth. It was beautiful. *In L.A. Noire I found a matchbook which leads me to a bar, which leads me to her husband, which leads me to a matchbook which leads me to a bar, which leads me to a matchbook which leads me to her husband. *If we didn't have his show, they're wouldn't be the Carlos Mencia show. *Carlos "You want me to be Dave Chapelle I know like 70 other people's jokes off the top of my head. *I would have been less sad if Hulk Hogan died. *Hulk Hogan is a lot like Dane Cook. Eric Bratcher *Wozniak is a supernerd. *You know what sold more than Bulletstorm? Homefront. **Chris "What?" Link: TalkRadar 155 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 156|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011